With continued advances in technology, today's consumers find themselves with an ever-increasing number of personal digital devices to choose from. These include cellular phones, “smart” phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable global positioning system (GPS) units, compact game systems, compact audio/video players and wireless reading devices for e-books.
While these personal digital devices continue to improve, with an ever-increasing list of features, they still suffer from a long-standing problem: their vulnerability to the elements, in particular dust and water. They are also susceptible to damage from general wear and tear, most noticeably scratching or other adverse impacts on the video screens. Protective covers have therefore been developed in order to protect these personal digital devices and the design of such covers must adapt to the available features of the personal digital devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,564,950 to Rayner discloses a housing for covering at least part of a mobile computing device having a touch screen display and a motion-actuated switch. The housing of Rayner includes a clasping mechanism configured such that when top and bottom members of the housing are coupled together a liquid-proof seal is provided. The clasping mechanism of Rayner in some embodiments includes a coin slot feature. The housing of Rayner includes a waterproof gasket that is permissive to sound but not to liquid. The housing of Rayner includes an encasement that enables operation of the touch screen display and covers the switch. The apparatus of Rayner further includes a switch mechanism that includes a switch actuator protruding from an outer surface of the encasement and covered by a flexible seal attached to the encasement. However, the clasping mechanism of Rayner and its coin slot feature renders the housing of Rayner cumbersome for some users.
Objects of embodiments of the invention will be apparent from the description that follows.